narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyonshī
the Demon Huntress is the reprehensive ruler of the , and rumored to be the incantation of the Phoenix for she harbors the Phoenix Flames, the flames of life. Having slaughtered hundreds of demons and tamed dozen in return, her father-figure had bestowed the entire control of the Demons’ Land to her. With her deceitful looks of an innocent child, she is at the advantage to trespass unsuspected into countries, followed by destroying an entire country with her own destructive strength. Having the military of the Land of Demons, her reputation had risen to the point that the neighbor countries had submitted themselves under her might. They feared to be trampled and completely be annihilated by her demonic military after having heard of the incident of the Frost Land that was completely destroyed by the “girl” and her followers. Using the factor of fear to control the neighbor countries, Kyonshī has several small countries under her control, namely the Land of Swamp and has kept the destroyed Land of Frost under her might. Those whom cannot be seen with the human eye are the substitutes of the woman as their ruler, whose words are the law. They communicate with Kyonshī at any time and only address the second highest ranking in the town or land to brief them of her commands, if it is necessarily. Would a mere town in the village disobey or disrespect her words, it would lead to an entire massacre or destruction of the land itself. Her honed skills, military strength and dominancy had reached the ears of those with hunger for power: those who wished to defeat her for it, those who wished to befriend the “child” for influence, and a “refreshed” group that had caught interest in the child’s influence and strength, Akatsuki. Appearance The child born with an extreme pale but flawless complex with a darker shade of white short hair, and her demonic red eyes that seem to pierce through the very core of one's soul, hinted with a mixture of bright yellow that seem to appear when anger is summoned within her. This is how an inhabitant would describe the unwanted demon child of the Frost, before she disappeared out of nowhere, unknown to anyone of the Frost. Unlike regular born children, Kyonshī's toothless period had ended in her second year of life, teeth fully grown. A remarkable trait that appeared shortly after her toothless period, is that she had lost her two corner teeth after a few weeks when they had fully grown. In their replacement grew sharpened teeth that resembled that of the legends of cruel demons that were long forgotten in her homeland. Her new abnormal trait, aside of her skin tone, gave her more demonic features that grew the fear the Frost inhabitants had for the demonic child. Homeless, orphaned and feared, Kyonshī lived with whatever the street offered her. Dirtied for years – hiding her pale complex, living barely through the coldest night of the years with mere thin clothes that barely covered her entire body, crimped in the years she had grown. This had changed after the demon had discovered the gifted child, forfeited to survive on her own, and drastically changed her appearance to a young and noble lady, with an unique dress code that is unfit for a kunoichi. Kyonshī is often seen with an unreadable expression, to most of her followers and allies. With the cause that the demon's façade uses her features to appear to be an innocent child, incapable to be a danger to anyone, which is the downfall for most humans and demons alike. But her ethereal youthful appearance seems to have the downside that she has forgotten to remain her remorse facial expression, which has become accustomed to bluntly show her emotions on her face. Kyonshi 5.jpg Kyonshi 2.jpg Kyonshi 6.jpg Kyonshi.jpg Kyoshi 4.jpg Kyonshi 3.jpg Personality A child demands can seem to be innocent and foolish. It is a mistake - a horrorfying mistake - when the men stand face to face with the portrayed demon princess. Her resemblance towards a mere seven year old child. A child with pierceful eyes that seem to strip apart a soul, may it be filled with filthiness or cleaniness. It is all a façade. Since her childhood days, Kyonshī has been living a life without any consult or gratitude. She was an outcast among her peers. Her features and mysterious background drastically brought her elders fear whom in return forbid their children to make any contact with her. Despite a few ignoring the selfmade rule among the civilization, the children who pitied her had gotten to know her self-centered attitude. Instead of happily acknowledging the bonds they tried to create, Kyonshī shattered these with ease –she had no interest to befriend fools like them – because they are lower than herself. They were ''and still are not worthy of her presence.'' Her attitude grew worse as she grew up in a new environment. The new household wasn't specifically humans and neither was her caretaker. With the priviliges to command and demand her "childish" desires the lowest lifes of the Demon Land had to heed her desire unless they wished to face his cruel punishment. This sample had given the demonic child a thrill to demand time limitations with the knowledge that the servant would not be capable of succeeding, bringing cruel amusement to herself. Kyonshī became well-respected with a mixture of fear and admiration after she had proven herself. Proven to be powerful to her land and Kyōkotsu. Proven to be knowledgable and intelligent to be useful to her land. And to have a dark sinister radiating aura to make foes and allies tremble in fear. Overall to heed the capabilities to lead a demonic military land. Background Born Mutant, Life as an Outcast Lurking in the Shadows, Land of Demons Lurking in the Shadows, Avoiding the Fourth War Scheming the Hidden Frost, Entire destruction "Child" and Demon, Present Relationships Akatsuki Kyōkotsu Natural Skills Chakra Mutant Intelligence & Chakra Prowess Yōkai Traits Phoenix Flames Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Summoning Technique Genjutsu Taijutsu Fūinjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Stats Demonic Summoning Demon Pact Kyōkotsu Freezing Flames Associated Natures Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:Torment's Hell